


Technical Difficulties

by soapmaniac22



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Smut, accidental snooping, boudoir pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapmaniac22/pseuds/soapmaniac22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline's computer crashes, she takes it to her roommate's boyfriend's brother to fix. When he is found accidentally snooping on some of her most sensitive files, Klaus decides to take matters - and his apology- into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/gifts).



> To fulloflight!! I hope you enjoy this dear :)

"Ugh! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Caroline fumed at her computer's blank screen, pushing the power button repeatedly to no effect.

"What's the matter?" her roommate, Katherine, poked her head into her room.

"It's my _stupid_ computer. I was trying to write this _stupid_ paper for that _stupid_ class and then this _stupid_ thing died before I could finish saving it!" Caroline groaned. "God, this is just so --"

"Stupid?" Katherine supplied with a wry grin.

Caroline glared at her, before turning back to her computer.

"I don't know what to do about it. It's plugged in and had a full battery, but it just completely froze and the screen went black," she whined, trying the power button again.

Katherine slunk into the room, looking at the laptop with a critical eye. "When's your paper due?"

"Tomorrow," Caroline replied.

Katherine let out a low whistle. "That sucks."

The blonde glared at her roommate. "Thank you for your sympathy."

Katherine chuckled. "Here, why don't you use my laptop to finish the paper? We'll just take your laptop to Elijah's shop."

"Oh my God, I completely forgot Elijah knew how to fix computers," Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "He's winning in the boyfriend category."

"And sex category too," Katherine grinned lewdly, causing her roommate to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I didn't need to hear that," Caroline winced. "Laptop please?"

She held out her hand and blinked innocently at Katherine who rolled her eyes, but fetched her computer obligingly.

"Thanks. You're the best," Caroline grinned, switching on the device.

"I know," Katherine shrugged. "Now hurry up and write that paper, Elijah's store closes in like three hours and I don't intend on staying there very long and having to deal with his brothers."

"Doesn't he have like a billion of them?" Caroline asked, already briskly typing on a word document.

"Three, actually: Finn, Klaus, and Kol," she ticked off her fingers. "Each one more annoying than the next. Oh, and a sister, Rebekah. She's kind of a bitch."

Caroline just chuckled.

"They can be as annoying or bitchy as they want," she said, her eyes trained on the computer screen. "As long as they fix my laptop within a relatively quick time frame and for a small amount of money."

"Just flirt with them," Katherine teased.

"Hah, now leave me alone so I can finish this," Caroline ordered, throwing Katherine a teasing smile.

"The correct words are 'Thank you Katherine for having an amazing boyfriend and for lending me your laptop'," Katherine replied, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, sure," Caroline waved her off, deeply engrossed with her work on the computer screen.

Katherine rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself as she trailed back to her room.

***************************

"Nik!"

Klaus looked up from the computer screen he was immersed in, blinking suddenly at the change of light. He rolled his eyes as he watched his younger brother, Kol, plop into a computer chair next to him.

"What do you want, Kol?" he asked, turning back to his computer screen.

"Did you see the blonde that came in with Katerina?" he asked. "She looked like a tasty little thing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Katerina, or _Katherine_ as she liked to be called, was their older brother's girlfriend. She was a right pain in the arse, rude, brash, always barging in when the brothers were  having a guy's night and downright detestable at best.

Needless to say, she did not get along well with him.

"No, Kol, I'm busy trying to work. Which is what you should be doing," Klaus sighed.

"Playing the Sims is not working," Kol retorted.

Klaus just glared at him.

Elijah burst into the back room, Katherine following along with a pretty blonde girl at her heels. Klaus looked up at his brother, his snarky greeting dropping off his lips as he caught a glimpse of the blonde beauty at the back of the group.

She was stunning.

Her blond hair was perfectly curled, perched on her shoulders, tempting blue-green eyes were trained on his, sending electric shocks down his spine. The woman’s pink lips were fixed in a slight pout,  creating a desire in Klaus to nibble on the bottom one. Her lithe figure was clad in a short summer dress and he took pleasure in her long creamy legs on display.

"Brother," Elijah began. "We need your assistance with Miss Forbes' computer. I would do it myself, but I can’t work on it in front room with the customers."

The blonde woman looked at him, biting her lip shyly as she peeked at him through her thick lashes.

"Kol Mikaelson at your service," his brother hopped out of his chair, reaching for the blonde's hand.

He pressed a kiss on the top of her hand, the blonde rolling her eyes in amusement at  his obvious intentions. She looked at Klaus out of the corner of her eye, pressing her lips together as she regarded him quietly.

"I meant _Niklaus_ ," Elijah sighed, pushing past Kol to put the computer in front of Klaus.

"Niklaus?" the woman echoed confusedly.

"I prefer Klaus," he answered, scoffing at Elijah's amused expression. "And you are?"

"Caroline," the blonde answered, smiling shyly. "Caroline Forbes."

Her smile was brilliant, blinding Klaus temporarily as he got lost in her deep blue-green eyes. He looked down, clearing his throat as he pulled her laptop in front of him.

"What happened?"

The woman sighed, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"I was in the middle of working on my Lit paper and my computer just went black. It completely shut off, and now I can't get it to turn back on."

Klaus frowned. "Did you remember to charge it?"

"Of course,” Caroline glared at him.. “It had a full 3 hours left on the battery."

"Just checking, love," Klaus grinned impishly at her. "I'll have to check to see if it was the motherboard. If it was, then I can recover your hard drive for you and we can put it on another computer."

"That sounds expensive," Caroline sighed, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus shrugged, smirking at her. "I can give you the family discount."

A small smile flitted across her face as she pursed her lips at him. His gaze lowered to her lips briefly, forgetting that three other people besides them were still in the room.

Caroline's cheeks flushed as she noticed his eye movement, fidgeting nervously as she looked down at the floor.

"This is awkward," Kol stated. "And I'm bored so I'm leaving."

"Same," Katherine sighed. "Come find me when you're done eye-fucking, Care."

Caroline scoffed, her cheeks tingeing a deeper red. Klaus cleared his throat, turning back to her computer as he set to work on it. He heard Katherine laugh as she tugged Elijah out of the room, Kol following in suit.

"Sorry about that," Caroline chuckled nervously. "Kat has no filter."

"I've noticed," Klaus agreed, briefly looking up at the blonde beauty. "Can I have your username and password for the computer?"

Her eyes widened and she visibly swallowed. "Why?"

"Well if I can get your computer on, I'll need to see if it was a virus or something and I can't really do that from the log-on screen," he answered, watching in amusement as her face began to resemble the color of a tomato.

"Um, well, the user name is 'missmysticfalls', all one word and lower-case," she began, twisting her fingers nervously.

He wrote that down on a notepad next to the laptop. "Password?"

"It's 'mrsjosephmorgan'," she bit out.  "Like the actor."

He pressed his lips together as he wrote it down, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"Don't laugh at me!" she protested, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not," he said, a chuckle falling from his lips. "I just didn't know I was in the company of an actor's wife."

"Shut up," she said playfully. "I got the laptop after I saw _Ben Hurr_ for the first time."

Klaus just nodded, desperately holding in a laugh. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, her smile widening as he met her amused gaze.

Then they both broke out laughing, unable to avoid the hilarity of the moment. For a long moment they just grinned at each other like idiots, both pairs of eyes sparkling in laughter.

"Oh, gosh. I knew I should have changed that password when I started college," she sighed, licking her bottom lip.

His gaze followed the motion, his eyes briefly darkening at the alluring image.

"I've heard worse," he shrugged. "I'll give you a call when I figure out what's the issue."

"So you need my number?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He nodded, a tiny smile playing at his lips. She bent down over him, writing her phone number under her username and password. Her close proximity was intoxicating as her curls brushed his shoulder, her flowery scent consuming as her hand brushed his shoulder accidentally.

"Is that all you need?" she asked, her breath brushing against his ear.

He fought off a shiver, her scent washing over him as he turned to look at her. Caroline's face was close, her lips nearly brushing against his cheek.

"Thank you, love," he murmured, his lips pressed against her ear.

She did shiver, clearing her throat as Klaus sent her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes playfully, making sure that her hips swayed temptingly as she bid him goodbye. His eyes followed her lithe figure, biting back a groan when she smiled at him coyly over her shoulder as she left.

Letting  out a breath, Klaus willed his libido to calm down as he threw his head back on the chair.

He couldn’t remember having such an instant attraction to a woman, ever. Her smile was addicting, and he wanted nothing more than to spend hours upon hours with her in his arms and her body pressed against his.

Shaking his head, Klaus cleared his thoughts of the blonde spitfire as he turned to look at her laptop.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

*******************************************

Klaus sketched absently on a piece of paper, looking up to check on the computer before engrossing himself in his drawing of Caroline.

Her motherboard was fried, but Klaus had managed to save her hard drive and was currently transferring it all onto another laptop for her. He figured that they could loan her the laptop for the time being, at least until she purchased a new one.

He had called her about an hour ago, bidding her to come in in about a half hour to pick it up. He wanted to make sure he got everything transferred first, and that all her files worked well and weren’t corrupted.

Klaus bit his lip, focusing on the curve of Caroline's lips as he continued to draw her. His muse was working overtime, the appearance of Caroline persuading him to pick up his sketchpad for the first time in months.

The computer beeped, startling Klaus as he looked up at the computer. What he saw caused his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop.

Bloody. Hell.

It was a picture of Caroline, dressed in a black negligee as she looked coyly over her shoulder at the camera. Her perky bottom was framed in a lacy black thong, the creamy skin of her arse exposed. Her blonde curls were pulled up in a soft updo, her fingers twisted into the white, billowy curtains of a window.

Klaus swallowed thickly, adjusting his pants as he felt himself harden at the picture. He hurriedly pushed a button, making another picture pop up and he gasped. She was lying on her back on the bed in this one. Her face was facing the camera, a seductive expression on her face. The swells of her breasts peeked out from the black, lacy bra she was wearing.

He _accidentally_ clicked the next button, another picture popping up. This one was taken from the side. Her body was a dark, alluring silhouette, pressed against the white background on the bed. Her head was thrown back, her tousled curls falling down her back.

Klaus coughed slightly, adjusting the zipper in his jeans as it began to cut into his erection. His mouth was bone-dry as his heart thudded painfully in desire. He heard a soft knock at the door, making him jump in surprise as he quickly closed out of the pictures.

"Come in!" he called, his voice coming out gruffer than expected.

Caroline poked her head in, sending Klaus' pulse through the roof and his pants tightened considerably.

"Hi," she said, smiling slightly as she walked towards him.

"Hello," he coughed, looking down at the computer as he discreetly adjusted himself.

"Did you finish?" she asked, pulling a computer chair next to him and sitting on it.

Klaus nearly choked at her accidental double entendre, ducking his head to avoid her gaze as he looked straight at the laptop.

Nope. No, he didn't finish.

"Um, kind of," he cleared his throat. "I just finished transferring your files to this laptop that you can rent until you get a new one."

"Thanks," she beamed at him, the corner of her lips faltering as Klaus refused to meet her gaze.

He continued to awkwardly stare at the computer, thinking of everything under the sun to calm his body down. Babies, dead puppies, his mother in a bikini, but nothing was working. Caroline studied him quietly, her eyes widening as she gasped.

"Oh my God, you saw my pictures," she groaned, covering her face.

"It was an accident, I promise," he swore. "I was running the scan and they just popped up."

She covered her face, inwardly screaming at herself for not deleting the photos when she’d had the chance.

"You must think I'm such a  trollop," she sighed, awkwardly glancing at the floor.

Klaus frowned at her. "On the contrary love, I think you're stunning."

She peeked at him, her face flushing as their eyes met.

"It was for a school project. My best friend, Bonnie, needed a subject for her portfolio, so I offered. I liked the pictures, so I kept them for myself. Nobody was ever supposed to see them."

"I apologize for accidentally seeing them."

She snorted. "For some reason, I don't think you are. Nor were the other ones accidents."

He grinned at her sheepishly. "The pictures were so stunning, I just couldn't help myself."

Caroline rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Excuses, excuses."

Klaus chuckled, shutting the laptop as he handed it to her. "Here, no charge."

"Really?" she asked, furrowing her brow at him.

He nodded. "It's on me. It's the least I can do after snooping."

Her answering smile was blinding, and she took the computer from him. "Thank you."

"I only ask for one small thing in return," he added, moving his hand to cover hers.

Her gaze dropped to their hands, her breath hitching at the contact. "And what is that?"

"Let me paint you."

****************************************************************

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, nervously tugging at her curls. She was currently in Klaus' bathroom, clad in black lingerie.

Hit by a sudden bout of insanity, she had agreed to let Klaus paint her.

He’d showed her his drawings, impressing her almost immediately, and after that it hadn’t  taken much persuading from him for her to agree to the painting. She was comfortable with her body, and it was obvious that Klaus was a fan of it too, judging by his reaction to her boudoir photographs.

"Love, are you ready?" his voice called through the door.

She let out a nervous breath, nodding at herself in the mirror.

"I'm coming," she called, wringing her hands.

She opened the door, revealing herself to Klaus. She thrilled in the way Klaus' breath hitched, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed heavily. His eyes darkened lustfully, his pink tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. She followed the motion, her core clenching at the visual.

"Where do you want me?" she asked, innocently side stepping him as she stalked into his bedroom.

"The bed," his answered gruffly, clearing his throat.

She climbed onto the bed, bouncing lightly on the comfortable mattress. She heard him bite back a moan, the sound causing a shiver to ripple down her spine.

"What pose do you need me in?" she asked, coquettishly wiggling in the middle of the bed as she got comfortable.

Klaus walked over, his lustful glare apparent across his face.

"Allow me," he whispered, pressing her gently against the bed with his warm, rough hands.

He laid her down, concentrating heavily on her as he moved her arms and legs onto the bed. He propped her head up with a pillow, moving her head to the side and brushing her curls out. Her arms were up around her head, her legs tangled in his white bed sheets.

_This was so Titanic,_ Caroline thought, her cheeks reddening.

"Just like that," he murmured, running his hand gently down the smooth skin of her stomach.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat, involuntarily whimpering at the way his hand sent shocks to her core.

"Klaus," she breathed. "I-- uh."

"Yes, love?" he asked, his face moving closer as he bent over her body.

"I need you to --"

"To what?" he asked, watching her lips.

"I need to relax," she finished, moving her hands from around her head to his stubbled chin.

He smirked at her softly, licking his lips. "Well then, allow me."

He bent down, pressing his lips against hers insistently. She gasped into his mouth, curling her fingers into his hair. He kissed her like a man starved for air, feasting on her lips greedily as she arched her body against his. He broke away, trailing kisses down her neck before latching onto the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

Her fingers ran down his back and she ground  her hips against his stiff length as he growled into her neck. Her hands dipped under the hem of his henley, insistently pushing it up as she got a feel of his smooth skin underneath.

"Shirt off. Now," she hissed, yanking it off him.

He lifted his arms to rip the shirt off, his hands immediately returning to exploring her soft skin. She gasped as he nipped at her collarbone, the sting sending a stab of arousal to her core. His hips ground against hers, his erection brushing against her damp panties. His lips returned to hers, swallowing a moan as his hands ventured south.

His fingers slid under the lace of her panties, gasping into her mouth at the feel of her slick heat. He stroked her softly, her hips jerking involuntarily as his finger dipped into her opening. Flicking a thumb over her clit, Klaus watched her face in fascination as he continued to tease her endlessly. She bit her lip, her grip on his back tightening as the tension in her belly began to build.

"Stop teasing," she huffed, whining when he followed directions and his hand left her core.

His lips crashed back down on hers, plunging his tongue past her lips as it slowly familiarized itself with the crevices of her mouth. His fingers massaged her breasts, flicking over her nipples as they hardened in response. Caroline's hands continued to explore the contours of his chest, drifting down to the trail of hair at the top of his jeans. She pressed a palm against his erection through his jeans, grinning in his mouth at the way his hips bucked.

She unbuckled his pants quickly, using her feet to push them down quickly. Klaus had pressed down the cups of her bra, feasting on her breasts with ravenous lips. She gasped as he tugged on a nipple with his teeth, grasping his length in her hand in response. He groaned against her chest, the sound sending vibrations down her belly to her core.

"Please," she whimpered. "Klaus."

"Please, what?" he asked, tracing a line up her neck with his tongue.

"I need you," she moaned, grinding her damp panties against his boxers.

"Condom?" he bit out.

"On birth control," she responded, pushing his boxers down as he lifted his hips up.

He just yanked her panties off, tearing them as she gasped in shock. Before she could reprimand him, he entered her in one swift motion. She moaned, the low guttural sound, music to Klaus' ears. Experimentally she rocked her hips, huffing when he continued to look down at her thoughtfully.

"Move," she ordered, whining at his amused chuckle.

He pulled out slowly, slamming back into her with a groan. He thrust into her steadily, her hips meeting his as they quickly fell into a steady rhythm. Her walls clenched around his cock, making him growl as he buried his head into her neck.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, angling her hips to where he could thrust into her deeper. They gasped simultaneously, the new angle allowing him to hit a sweet spot inside of her.

He continued to pound into her, her inner walls clamping down on his cock as her release neared. The tension in her belly coiled tightly, the friction of his body pleasurably rubbing against hers, making her head swim with desire. His pelvic bone rubbed up against her clit, making her cry out.Still he pumped into her harder, reaching between them and rubbing at her sensitive nub, sending her over the edge.

She sobbed her release, crying out his name as her inner walls spasmed around his length. The sight of her coming apart in his arms sent him over the edge, growling his release into her neck as he continued to pump into her, milking their climaxes.

His hips jerked into her one last time before he rolled off of her, both of them breathing heavily as their bodies came down from their mutual high. She looked over at Klaus, finding him looking back at her intently. Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

"I feel relaxed now," she grinned.

He chuckled, pulling her so  she was perched on his chest. "I'm afraid I ripped your costume," he stated, looking down to where her black lace panties were lying  on the floor.

She shrugged, snuggling into his chest. "I have more."

“Hmmm,” he hummed, intrigued. "Can I see these others?"

Tracing his chest with her fingertips, she considered.

"How about you take me to dinner first, and we'll talk about it."

"Deal," he said immediately, rolling her over and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It's the least you could do after you snooped my pictures," she teased, giggling at his mock-annoyed expression.

"I gave you a free computer!"

"Well, that takes care of the first picture," she said, screeching as he tickled her side.

"Now the second one..." she continued, gasping as Klaus suddenly shifted between her thighs.

He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, looking up at her heatedly.

"That's --" she gasped, "a... oh, God!"

"A, what?" he asked, licking a trail up her thigh.

"Good way to --" she breathed. "Fuck."

"A good way to fuck?" he teased, nipping at her leg. "I agree."

She groaned in frustration, glaring down at him as he smirked against her belly.

"I intend on making it up to you," he continued, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her stomach. "All night long."

Before Caroline's mind went completely hazy with desire, she managed to thank the computer gods for killing her laptop and helping Klaus snoop on her private pictures.

She _loves_ apologies.

 


End file.
